Playing with Fire
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Draco have had chemistry for as long as they can remember. When Ginny drags Hermione to a Slytherin bash and Hermione decides to make a move, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I own nothing Harry Potter if you haven't already figured that out. **

**It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, but I was bored and figured why not. I would really love to know what you think of this little story. If the reception is good, I am considering making it into a full story.**

**I went through and proofed this for errors this morning (2/22), if you've already read it nothing has significantly changed. If you're new here, enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing in the corner of the Slytherin common room with a plastic cup in my hand. Somehow Ginny had managed to talk me into coming to the party Slytherin was throwing. She had also squeezed me into a tight red dress that hugged my curves and left very little to the imagination. Ginny was currently flirting with Blaise and needed someone to come to the party with, that's where I came in. I'd given in, after all I figured it would be nice to let go for a change. Everyone thought I was some innocent prissy prude, but I was far from it.

I took a swig from my cup as I surveyed the room, it was dark and there were disco style lights floating around the ceiling. The bass from the music was rocking the whole place as a mass of drunk bodies gyrated against each other in the space that had been cleared in the middle of the room for a dance floor.

Ginny had disappeared a while ago with Blaise, leaving me on my own. I'd been standing in the corner too long, it was time to have some fun. I threw back the rest of my drink and with the liquid courage in my system I walked up to the first guy I came to with the intention of asking to dance.

I place my hand on the bulging bicep covered in black silk of the tall lean figure in front of me. At my touch, the guy turns his attention to me and I am met with the grey eyes of none other than the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Upon seeing me, his expression quickly changes from hot and flirty to confusion. "What the hell do you want Granger?" Malfoy asks, trying to act unaffected when I know he feels the same warmth spreading through him at the small contact of my hand on his arm. Draco and I have been playing a game of cat and mouse for far too long and it's time to change that. I don't miss the way his cool grey eyes scan over my body appraisingly.

I lean in closer so my chest is just barely presses against his so I can whisper in his ear, "You." I pull back to see Draco's shocked expression, his mouth is hanging slightly open. His grey eyes are darker than a moment ago at the suggestiveness in my response. He is speechless, which doesn't happen often at all. I smile up at him as I finish my statement, "To dance with me," I say with a wink as I squeeze his bicep, it's hard under my fingers.

"How drunk are you, Granger?" Draco finally finds his words as he looks at me apprehensively. There is no doubt that there is chemistry between us and it's obvious that we both feel it, but Draco is surprised that I am acting on it after all of this time of ignoring it. Frankly, so am I.

I laugh as I place my other hand on his firm chest. "Not nearly drunk enough if you're going to talk," I sass. Honestly, I've had two drinks. I'm barely even tipsy, but I may as well use the supposed drunkness to my advantage. "Dance with me Draco," I smile up at him as I let my hand travel down his chest and over the hard muscles of his abs, I feel his muscles clench as my hand passes over them. I smile at his most likely unconscious reaction to being touched by me. It makes me what to see him in all of his glory even more, I've imagined it, but I want to see the real thing.

Draco just nods as his eyes rake over my body one more time before he turns me around and places his large warm hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I fall back against him as I start to move to the beat, brushing against him in all the right ways.

We dance like this for a few more minutes and I can tell Draco is enjoying it as much as I am, the proof is pressed against my lower back. I press back harder against him and bring my arms up over my head lacing them around his neck. Draco growls in my ear at the added pressure before cursing, "Dammit Granger," and attaching his lips to the creamy flesh of my neck. He lays open mouth kisses along the column of my neck, occasionally nipping at the flesh as I move to give him better access. I am completely lost in the sensation of Draco's lips on me and his body pressed firmly and sensuously against me. Every little touch sends shock waves of pleasure through my body, building up the anticipation of what is to come.

Draco sucks on my neck and I know he's marking me, but that makes this whole thing even hotter. I want Draco to mark me, in every possible way and I am about to tell him this when he pulls his lips away from my neck. I start to protest when his hands leave my waist and he grabs my hand before saying in my ear in a husky voice, "Let's get out of here."

I look over my shoulder and meet his now almost charcoal grey eyes and nod in agreement. There is nothing I want more than to get out of here with Draco. I want him in every sense of the word, no matter how much I may regret it in the morning. At this moment I don't really care, I'm finally going to give in to what I have wanted for years.

Draco pulls me through the crowd and up the spiraling staircase that leads to his dormitory. When we make it to the landing, he turns me to him and captures my lips in a hot passionate kiss, his tongue licking against my lips asking for entrance. I grant it as I wrap my fingers through his white-blonde hair and pull him even closer. Draco blindly leads me down the hallway and to his room, pressing me against the wood of the door. His hands are all over my body and his body is pressed up against mine as close as possible, I can't get enough. His hands move down to the back of my thighs and he murmurs, "Jump," into my mouth. I obey and I wrap my legs around his slim waist as he supports my weight and continues to kiss me with a fiery passion.

Before I know it, we are in his room and he is dropping me onto the silky grey sheets. When my back hits the mattress I am all too aware that Draco is no longer pressed against me. Instead he is staring down at me, taking in every inch of me with his hungry grey eyes. I take this time to let my eyes rake up and down his hot body. His black button down shirt has the top three buttons undone, revealing sexy pale skin and his tight black pants are straining to contain his considerable assets. I bite my lip in anticipation as I look back up to his grey eyes. The look in them is almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Damn you're gorgeous," Draco mutters before following me onto the bed. He's on top of me and I can't think of a place that I'd rather be at this moment than under his soft yet hard body.

Draco's lips descend upon mine again and I am lost. Everything is a blur of passion as clothes are shed and skin touches skin. Moans fill the air as we move together in the race to reach the glorious end. Before I know it, Draco is sending me over the edge and I am filled with absolute euphoria. Draco sure as hell knows what he's doing and he uses it to bring me to pleasures I've never experienced before.

When we both come down from our highs, Draco mumbles, "Damn Granger, you're not as innocent as everyone believes."

I prop myself up on my elbows on Draco's chest and smile, "Hasn't any one ever told you not to judge a book by it's cover Draco?" I ask, batting my eyelashes innocently.

In response, Draco just captures my lips again and I fall willingly into his embrace. I don't care if I'll regret this in the morning, all I want right now is Draco. When the sun rises, I'll deal with the consequences. I might as well make the most of it while it lasts.

I'm playing with fire and I know I am going to end up getting burned, the questions is when?

**So, what did you think? I'd love to know. Should I make this into a full story or just leave it how it is? Also, if you have any suggestions for another story you'd like me to write, let me know. I need a new project!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I honestly have no idea where I am going with this, I just sat down and wrote and this is what came out. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes and stare up at the white ceiling, the white ceiling that looks similar to mine, but it's not mine. I let my eyes sweep around the room in confusion, where the hell am I? What happened last night?

I take in the green walls and the silky sheets I'm laying on. _Slytherin?_ I think in confusion. That's when I remember that Ginny had dragged me to a Slytherin party last night. I must not have made it back to Gryffindor, but whose bed was I in? And why did I feel a warm presence beside me?

I take a deep breath to before I turn over to see who is lying next to me, I already think I know who it is, but I need to make sure. I look to my left and see the tell tale white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Dammit! What the hell had I gotten myself into? Did I really hook up with Malfoy?

I know the answers yes, all the details of last night are coming back to me and it's all crystal clear. I wanted Draco, so I'd taken it into my own hands and got him.

There were a million questions running through my mind, along with images from last night. There was no questioning why I did it; I wanted to see if all the rumors about Draco were true. I could honestly say they were and that they even underestimated Draco's powers. Last night had been amazing, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out it all meant nothing. Yes, I'd planned on it meaning nothing when I went in, but something changed. It was like some switch in me had been turned on and suddenly I was feeling something for Draco. That hadn't been part of the plan, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

I take another deep breath and slowly and quietly slide out of the warm bed. I start to gather my clothes, planning on making a quick escape before Draco wakes up. so much for that plan. "Leaving already?" I hear Draco's sexy voice come from behind me. I jump in surprise and whip around. "Didn't mean to startle you, love," Draco smiles, holding up his hands in surrender. In the morning, it seems as if Draco had his guard down. He wasn't being cruel or arrogant quiet yet and I found myself liking it.

When I don't respond, Draco says, "Why don't you come back to bed Hermione? We can pick up where we left off last night."

"I have to get back," I answer, refusing to look up and meet his eyes, because I know one look into them and I'll be crawling back to join him in his bed.

"What's another hour?" he asks and I can tell he cocked his head in question. "I'm sure they already realized you didn't come back last night. Might as well make it worth it," Draco says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can't," I mumble, pulling on my clothes and still not looking his way. I know I need to get out of here quick, before I cave. I need to find Ginny and get back to Gryffindor. I'm sure Harry and Ron have noticed I'm gone and I don't need them sending out the search party, especially if it means them finding me with Draco. They can never know about this, if they did, Draco would have some major problems and so would I.

I am seconds away from making my beeline for the door when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a hard chest. I guess Draco is taking it upon himself to keep me in his liar for the next few hours.

"Draco," I complain and try to pull away, but find it hard to do when his warm lips connect with my neck.

"Stop fighting it Hermione. I know you want it as much as I do," he murmurs in my ear as his lips continue to tease my skin.

My body is on fire and my mind is completely clouded. I want him so much; it's not even funny. I let out a slight moan, which I'd like to say was in displeasure, but I'd be lying.

"I've wanted you for ages and I'm not letting you go this easily," Draco whispers in my ear, sending sparks of desire shooting through my body. Did he just say he'd wanted this for ages? Was he serious?

"For ages?" I manage to get out as he continues to kiss and nip at my neck.

"Yeah, for ages," Draco confirms. I hadn't misheard him. "Ever since you punched me in third year," he adds.

"Really?" I ask, turning to look at him in surprise. Was this really the same guy I'd hit all those years ago? The guy who had made my life a living hell? The guy I'd used to hate with all of my power?

"Yes, really," Draco snaps. His dark grey eyes locked on mine. "Now would you please shut up and let me kiss you?" Draco asks in exasperation. That's all it takes to break any resolve I had. I throw myself at him and let him have his way with me.

I was still in shock that Draco had actually wanted me, before I threw myself at him last night that is. Some time in the last year or two something had clearly shifted between us and I was glad. If it hadn't then I wouldn't be enjoying all of the benefits of hooking up with Draco Malfoy. He was damn good at what he was doing and I didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

An hour later, I was lying in Draco's bed once again with his arms thrown around me. This time I wasn't planning my escape, instead I was dreading leaving and facing my friends.

After a while, I finally say, "Draco, I really have to go."

"I know," he mumbles as he turns to face me. I still couldn't grasp the fact that we were being civil towards each other.

"I don't want to," I admit, not sure why I was telling him this. After another second, I add, "Is this a truce?"

Draco's grey eyes search my face before saying, "Yeah, I believe it is, as long as this can happen again." His smile is teasing, but serious.

"I believe that it can," I smile up at him. I never would have expected this, but I may as well embrace it and analyze it all later.

"Then this will be our dirty little secret," Draco sends me a wink.

"Our dirty little secret," I smile back at him before getting out of bed and gathering my clothes for the second time that morning. I dress quickly and head to the door. "Until we meet again," I smile back at Draco, who is still lying in the bed in all his glory.

"See you Granger," he smirks. I roll my eyes and head out the door.

What the hell just happened? Was I in the twilight zone? Draco was actually being civil towards me. Had we really just agreed to be sex buddies? That's sure what it sounded like to me.

What had I gotten myself into? I was on cloud nine and not thinking straight, I was sure I would regret everything once I had a chance to process it. I may as well make the most of it before that time came.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and what you want to see happen. I honestly am making this up as I go and I can take any turn you want me to. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next chapter. I'm making this up as I go, so bear with me. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions or things you want to see, let me know.**

* * *

I made my way out of Draco's room and through the Slytherin common room, stepping over sleeping bodies and empty bottles as I went. I took a quick cursory glance around the room, looking for Ginny's fire red hair and didn't find her. I figured she'd gone back to Gryffindor last night like I should have.

I quickly made my way out of Slytherin house and made my walk of shame back to Gryffindor. I did take the time to magically transform my small dress and heels from last night into a pair of jeans with a hoodie and trainers, I didn't need any evidence to have to try and hide when I got back to Gryffindor. I knew Harry and Ron would be looking for me and this way I could just say I'd been at the library or something. They didn't need to know that I'd spend the night…and the morning, with Draco Malfoy and they definitely didn't need to know that I'd enjoyed it.

When I reached the portrait hole to the common room, I quietly slipped in without making a scene. I was able to slip into the crowd of Gryffindor's who were wandering the room, but I didn't escape Harry and Ron's sight.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron yelled from across the room and Harry and him made their way over to me.

It took all of my self-control not to roll my eyes at his overreaction. "Here I am," I shrug as they reach me as if I hadn't just been missing all night. The best way to get around all of this was to pretend like I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron bursts, his face red.

I want to snap back that it's not of his bloody business, but that might make me look guiltily. "What are you on about Ronald?" I ask, playing dumb.

"What Ron means is where were you Mione?" Harry asks in a much calmer manner than Ron as his green eyes search my face.

"The library," I answer with a shrug. "What's the big deal?" I ask as I shift my weight.

"We couldn't find you last night," Ron bursts, but Harry holds out a hand to stop him.

"There's no big deal. You were just at the library?" he asks.

I try not to flinch as I answer, "Yes, I was at the library like most other mornings. I was there late last night as well." I answer with a shrug. I don't really care if they completely believe me or not, I just need them to drop it for now so I can get up to my dorm and process the last twelve hours.

"We looked in the library and you weren't there," Ron protests, his face getting even redder. I could tell he was confused and just barely holding on to his temper. Harry on the other hand was calm and collected as his eyes searched me. It wasn't Ron I was worried about; I was worried about Harry catching on.

"You must not have looked hard enough," I shrug for what feels like the hundredth time since I entered the common room. It was the best way to play nonchalant though.

"But…" Ron starts to protest, but Harry stops him.

"Drop it Ron, we must have just missed her. She's here now," Harry says, but something in his eyes makes me think he knows that something is off.

"Fine," Ron pouts as he gives in and folds his arms over his chest.

"Now, if we're done here. I need to go find Ginny," I say, hoping they may know if she came back of not. I know she'll want to see me as bad as the boys did if she knows I didn't come home last night. At least she knew where I was last night, unlike Harry and Ron.

"She's upstairs," Harry gestures towards the steps leading up to the girls' dormitories.

"Thanks," I smile and give both Harry and Ron one last look before heading towards the steps.

When I reach my dorm, I open the door and am immediately faced with Ginny. "You're just coming home?" she asks, looking me up and down.

"Yes," I answer, there is no point in trying to lie to her. I know she'll get the truth out of me some how. She's much more persistent than Ron and Harry are. She also knows how to get anything out of me. "When did you get back?" I ask, my attempt to derail the conversation for a few seconds.

"Late last night…or was it early this morning?" Ginny shrugs. "Blaise and I go a little caught up in the moment," Ginny smirks and I can tell immediately that her night was probably as eventful as mine had been. Good for Ginny.

"Are you two together?" I ask, truly curious. As of last night they had just been flirting, but a lot can change since last night. I had first hand experience in that field.

"Stop trying to change the conversation," Ginny scolds me with a smile. "And we haven't put any labels on it yet."

I nod in understanding and brace myself for the storm of questions I know is about to come. I know there is no point in trying to distract Ginny anymore, she knows what she wants and she's not going to stop until she gets it.

"So, you just got back a few minutes ago?" Ginny asks, popping her him out and placing a hand on it.

"Yes," I nod.

"Which means you spent the night at Slytherin?" she asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I answer, keeping to one word answers because they didn't give too much away.

"So who did you sleep with?" Ginny asks, more to herself than to me. I can see the wheels turning in her head as she runs all of the possibilities over in her head. "Nott?" she asks and gauges my reaction. "No, not Nott. What about Goyle?"

I just stand there and try to keep my expression passive. "No, not Goyle. Crabbe?" The appalled look on my face answers that one for her. "No and it couldn't have been Blaise, so who could it be?" Ginny murmurs to herself as she rubs her chin as she thinks.

I continue to try to remain neutral and give her no hints as to who I was really with.

"That leaves…Malfoy," Ginny says as her green eyes flick up to met my brown ones.

I try to keep from reacting, but I feel my features slip into a deer in the headlights look. I've been caught. "It is Malfoy, isn't it?" Ginny asks excitedly.

I don't answer, I know if I did I wouldn't be able to deny it. "You slept with Malfoy?" Ginny asks, her expression full of shock. So much for keeping what happened between us a secret. I'd only been away from Draco for fifteen minutes and already Ginny had picked up on what had happened. I was so screwed and I should regret it all, but I didn't.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I am just writing and seeing where it takes me. If you have anything you want to see happen, just let me know and I will work it in. I hope to update again on Friday like usual, in the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there and start to panic on the inside. Ginny had just guessed the one secret I wanted to take to my grave. She knew I'd slept with Draco, I mean I hadn't confirmed it, but I think the deer in the headlights look that was currently on my face said enough. Ginny knew me well enough to know she was right. There was no point in denying it; I'd just have to make Ginny swear to never tell a soul.

"Yes," I mumble unable to look her in the eye. I knew my face was bright red. I didn't regret sleeping with Draco, but I did feel embarrassed. No one was supposed to find out about this, but here I was only minutes after I left Draco's room and Ginny already knew.

"You slept with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks again with wide eyes.

"Yes Ginny, I slept with Draco," I whisper. "Now keep it down," I scold, I can't have someone over hearing us.

"You really did it," Ginny mumbles to herself with a smile. "You finally did it." Her last words catch me off guard.

"What do you mean I finally did it?" I ask in pure confusion. What is she talking about? I never showed any interest in Draco before last night. Well, I never showed any interest in Draco before last night on the outside. I'd always been interested on the inside, but I thought I'd done a good job at hiding that. Maybe I hadn't done as well as I'd thought.

"Oh come on Hermione. I'm your best friend, I can read you better than anyone," Ginny smiles at me. She seems genuinely excited about this unexpected news.

"Ginny, what are you on about?" I ask. If it was that obvious that I'd liked Draco, how many other people knew? I barely allowed myself to admit before last night.

"Hermione, I know you've liked him for years," Ginny rolls her eyes as if it's obvious.

"How?" I ask, not denying that I have liked him for years. There's no point in lying to Ginny so already knows too much she might as well know it all.

"You too have bickered back and forth forever, but for the two of you it's just like foreplay. I always wondered when you two would come to your senses and do the deed," Ginny smiles deviously.

"Wait a second…did you plan this somehow?" I ask skeptically. Something about the way that she said it made me think she was up to something. It wouldn't be the first time Ginny took it upon herself to set me up with someone.

"No," Ginny shakes her head. "Now I did hope that you two would hit it off when I made you come to Slytherin, but I didn't plan anything," she shakes her fire red hair.

"You can't tell anyone anything about this. No one can ever find out," I get to the important things. My reputation would be ruined if word got around that I slept with the Slytherin Sex god. Draco and I weren't meant to be together on the outside, but if we could make it work out behind the scenes, I was all for it.

"Oh give me a break Mione. Do you really think anyone would believe me if I said you of all people had slept with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks, putting her hands on her hips in exasperation. She's right, no one would believe her unless she had some type of evidence to prove it and as far as I knew there was no evidence. "Now onto the important things," Ginny sends me a mischievous smile. "Is he as good as all the rumors?" she asks curiously. Ginny is a huge gossip and it usually bugs the bloody hell out of me, but today I actually am glad she is. I want to talk to someone about last night…and this morning and who better than Ginny, the only other person who knew what had happened.

"Better," I say with a smirk. It appears as if Draco is rubbing off on me already, I never smirk…until now.

"Details Hermione!" Ginny squeals with excitement.

"I need to keep some things secret Ginny, otherwise everyone will be going after Draco and I can't have that now can I?" I smile at Ginny.

"Are you two together?" she asks excitedly.

I shrug, as I answer, "I'm not sure I think we're just kind of seeing where it goes." Draco and I hadn't done much talking when we were in his room. I wasn't sure if this was just a one-time thing for him or if he wanted to be enemies with benefits. I just wasn't sure what he thought this was. Me on the other hand, I was willing to take whatever I could get right now. Draco was too good to let go just like that, especially if we kept this all on the down low.

"When are you seeing him next?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know Gin, we didn't really talk much," I answer with another shrug.

"Well you better get on that Hermione. You can't have Draco moving on to someone else," Ginny answers as if it's obvious that I need to get a move on finding Draco.

"What do you suggest I do Gin?" I ask with a tilt of my head. Ginny has a lot more experience in this field than I do. I'm not usually one to get involved so suddenly like this. She could be a great asset at getting to the bottom of whatever this was with Draco.

"Go find him, give him something that he can't resist. Draw him in and then make him come to you. You need to keep it interesting and keep him wanting you," Ginny smiles devilishly as she suggests that I tease Draco. I actually like the idea though.

"You mean tease him?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes, tease him. Drive him crazy and make him come to you," Ginny smiles at me. "Trust me, it will work like a charm."

I do trust her; it's perfect I need to get Draco to come to me. I am not going to be one of those girls that throw themselves at guys; I am going to be the girl who is unaffected. I am going to get Draco to come to me. He will be the one to give in, not me.

I am going to do it. I am going to turn the charm up and have Draco begging for me before the end. The fact that this will all be done in secret makes it even hotter and more appealing. Draco won't know what hit him.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here you go, another update. Let me know if there is anything you want to see.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. It wasn't like me to go after a guy by teasing them that was more up Ginny's ally. Actually, I am pretty sure that's how she hooked Blaise. But here I was dressed in my uniform that Ginny had helped me magically alter. The skirt hit just below my bum and the top few buttons of my blouse were undone showing a good amount of cleavage. It should be enough to get Draco's attention.

I walked down the halls, ignoring the looks I got. For some reason I was feeling extremely confident. I could do this. I could tease Draco.

I made my way to the library where I had a feeling Draco was. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly a feeling, it may have had something to do with the fact that I looked at the Marauder's Map and found Draco's name there. Either way, it didn't matter. I knew Draco was in the library so that was where I was headed.

I walked through the doors and made my way directly to the back corner where I knew he liked to sit. I only knew this because it was the same place I liked to sit. It was the quietest and the most hidden. I walked around a row of bookshelves and there he was in all his Slytherin glory. Draco's white blonde hair was tousled probably due to his hands running through it like they always did when he was trying to work something out. His grey eyes were scanning a textbook and his soft pink lower lip was pulled between his perfect teeth. Damn he was hot!

I pause for a second to gather myself before I walk right up to Draco and lean over his shoulder to look at his book. "What are you working on?" I ask with an upbeat tone. I place one hand on the table next to his book and the other on the back of his chair as I lean it.

Draco's head whips to face me in shock; I can't help but smile at the fact that I surprised him. "What the hell?" he curses as he looks at me.

I ignore him and pull the chair next to him out. Instead of sitting in it though, I sit on the table and put my feet on the chair instead. I'm giving Draco a very good view of my bare legs, which I can tell he appreciates as his grey eyes flick over them. He takes a deep breath as he gathers himself. "What are you working on?" I repeat, drawing his eyes back up to mine. They only maintain eye contact for a second before they go back to scanning my body.

"Transfiguration," Draco answers after a minute, his voice slightly huskier than usual. It's nice to know that I have an affect on him, even when I haven't really tried to yet.

"Need help?" I ask as I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees giving Draco the perfect view of my cleavage. He takes advantage of it as his eyes lock on the bared skin. I can see him shallow deeply as he takes me in.

"You okay there Draco?" I ask as I reach out to brush a few strands of white blonde hair off his forehead.

"Yeah," Draco says, his voice cracking. He clears his throat before continuing on in his normal tone. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Do you need help?" I repeat with a flirty smile.

"No, I'm good," Draco shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

I smile to myself as I slide off the table, allowing my thigh to brush Draco's arm on the way. "You sure?" I as I rest my hand on his shoulder, standing closer than necessary.

"Yeah," Draco nods, not looking up at me.

"Okay," I shrug. "I'll be right over there is you need me," I point towards the shelves of books to his left. I turn and walk off, making sure that my hips sway back and forth. I know Draco's watching me the whole way. When I get to the edge of the bookshelves I look back and send him another flirty smile before disappearing from his view behind the bookshelf.

I pretend to look for a book, but honestly I'm just waiting for Draco to come find me. I know he will, I could see it in his eyes when I'd looked back at him.

It takes him all of two minutes to make his way over to me and when he does he swiftly makes his way over to me and pushes me up against the bookshelf behind me. I look up at him with big round eyes, I can see the desire in his dark gray eyes. "Can I help you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Draco doesn't respond with words, instead he presses his lips against mine and pushes me even farther up against the bookshelf with his body. The whole length of Draco's firm body is pressed against mine and it feels amazing. I can feel every hard muscled inch of him and I wouldn't want it any other way. His lips move insistently against mine and his tongue asks for entrance. I grant it and soon her are full on snogging against the bookshelves. My hands are tangled in Draco's silky hair and his are roaming my body.

As Draco pulls his lips away form mine to take a breath I capture his bottom lip between my teeth and pull gently. A growl sounds from deep within him as he pulls back and looks at me with dark lust filled grey eyes. I just smirk up at him. I can tell he wants me, like I already said, every hard inch of him is pressed up against me. He wants me, but he's not going to get me, not that easily.

Draco goes to kiss me again, but I put my hands on his chest and push him back. He looks at me in confusion and I smirk up at him. "See you around Draco," I slide out under his arm and send him a wink as I walk off leaving him standing there speechless. I don't look back until I am fully out of the library. He did follow me, but I didn't expect him to. He will sooner or later, though.

If it was that easy to make Draco want me, this was going to be way more fun than I thought it was going to be. I was going to push him until he came after me and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was going to be fun getting to that stage though.

I smile to myself the whole way back to Gryffindor as I think of the stunned look on Draco's face when I'd pushed him away. It was priceless. He was used to getting everything he wanted without having to lift a finger, well that was going to have to change. If he wanted me he was going to have to work for it. In the meantime I was going to have a little fun of my own.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I am so sorry it took forever to update and I am sorry this is short. I just don't have the time I wish I had to write. I really wanted to make this and the next chapter one chapter, but I don't have time to write the second half right now so I figured this was better than nothing. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry it's taking so long to update!**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked as soon as I made my way through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Pretty good," I smile as I look around to make sure no one it in hearing distance. "I definitely left him wanting more," I add with a wink.

"Spill!" Ginny squeals as she grabs my arm and pulls me over the chairs in the corner of the room.

"I found him in the library and teased him, we snogged and I left him wanting more," I answer with a shrug. There wasn't much more to tell, but I knew Ginny wanted more details. Well, she'd have to deal with what I gave her because I wasn't going into any farther depth.

"And?" Ginny's smile is huge.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," I send a teasing smile Ginny's way.

"Fine," Ginny pouts. "So what's your next move?" Ginny asks, bouncing back quickly from her disappointment.

"I'm just going to take it as it comes," I shrug. "See where I run into him and do my best to tease him then," I answer. I feel like it will be easier to not plan ahead, but instead make it a spur of the moment thing. I just want to see where things will go.

"Be prepared to tell me all the details," Ginny says excitedly.

I just nod and change the subject. "So, how are you an Blaise?" I ask.

"Amazing!" Ginny squeals before she falls into a story about what happened last night between them. I zone out and think about Draco and his sexy body and cool grey eyes. I can't get him out of my head, but I don't really want to.

It was the next day and I was sitting in potions class waiting for class to start. My eyes flick to the door as the last few stragglers file in. Cold grey eyes meet mine and my insides start to melt, my eyes are locked with Draco's. I watch as he makes his way around the tables and to the open spot next to me. I sent him a questioning look, why is he sitting with me? I know we have something going on, but I thought it was supposed to be secret.

"What?" Draco asks as he sets him books out on the table.

"Why are you sitting with me?" I whisper, trying not to draw any more attention to us than there already was. Of course some eyes were on us because Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger did not sit together in class.

"I thought we were on speaking terms now," Draco smirks. "Or are we just fuck buddies?" he sends me a wink.

"You're an arse," I roll my eyes. Did Draco just see use as fuck buddies? I wasn't sure, but I really hoped he didn't. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but I kind of hoped there was more to what was going on between us than just sex.

Draco ignores my comment and says, "This was the only spot left Hermione, don't get your sexy red lace panties in a twist," Draco sends me another wink and I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. Draco knew exactly what type of panties I wore and he wasn't afraid to hint at it.

I just roll my eyes and turn my attention to Slughorn when he starts the lesson. I try to concentrate, but I can't. My mind keeps trailing off to the guy sitting next to me. Sitting this close to Draco is driving me crazy. I mentally shake myself and take control again. My goal is to tease Draco, so I can't let him get to me first even when he isn't trying to. It's time to get down to business.

I furtively slide my seat slightly closer to Draco and closer to the table. I take a quick look around and see that no one is paying attention and even if they were they wouldn't be able to see what I was about to do. I place left hand on Draco's thigh and just let it sit there. Draco tenses and the sudden contact and turns to look at me. His face says, "What the hell are you doing?"

I just smirk back at him as I let my hand slide slightly higher on his leg as I turn to face the front of the room. Draco's eyes flick back up to Slughorn, but I can tell he isn't paying any attention. He is only thinking about what my hand is doing on his upper leg, and honestly so am I. I let my fingers dance over his cloth covered leg and pay attention to his reaction, his breathing is uneven and he is fidgeting in his seat. I purposefully avoid where I know he wants my hand the most and stick strictly to his thigh. That is until Draco takes matters into his own hands when he grabs my hand and places it on top of the prominent bulge that is clearly evident in his black trousers.

I bite my lip to keep from gasping in shock at what Draco just did, he made it very clear what he wanted and I'm not going to disappoint. I let my fingers start to move over him and I can tell I am having the affect on him that I want. I watch Draco's expression out of the corner of my eye, to anyone else it looks like he's paying complete attention to Slughorn, but I know better. I know that his mind is in the exact same place that mine is. He wants to be back in his room with much less clothing on and I absolutely want the same thing.

Just as suddenly as Draco moved my hand onto him he reaches out and stops it. I pull my hand away and send him a questioning look. I watch as he takes a deep breath and seems to collect himself. He doesn't look over at me, but instead picks up his quill and writes on my notes in front of me. _My dorm 11 o'clock._

I bite my lip as I try to hide the smile that 's trying to overtake my face. Draco's room tonight…the two of us alone…there is really only one outcome and it's the exact one that I want. The only problem is, I decided I don't want to give in. Would it be so bad to go back on that? I have a big choice to make in the next few hours. One choice will land me back in Draco's bed and the other will leave me alone in my own dorm. It seems like a no brainer to me.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Sorry it's short, I want to make the chapters longer, but I just don't have the time. I figure smaller updates are better than nothing at all, right? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as my last class of the day let out I made a beeline for Gryffindor house. I needed to talk to Ginny a.s.a.p. My mind was racing with images of what could possibly happen if I went to Draco's dorm tonight and I loved every single one of them. The problem was, I was trying to tease Draco and if I went to his dorm tonight I would be giving in. I didn't want to give in, but I really wanted Draco. I wanted him so bad that he was the only thing on my mind and I couldn't think straight. That's why I needed to talk to Ginny; I needed her to talk me out of this.

I climbed through the portrait hole and immediately found Ginny in the common room. She was sitting on the couch flirting with Dean, it was just like Ginny to flirt with Dean while she had whatever she had with Blaise. I rolled my eyes and went over and pulled her away. "We need to talk," I say as she looks up at me with startled eyes.

"See you later Dean," Ginny waves over her shoulder as she stands from the couch and follows me up to my dorm. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asks when we are finally alone.

"Draco wants me to meet him in his dorm tonight," I answer as I rub a hand over the back of my neck.

"And that's a problem?" Ginny asks in confusion as she looks up at me from her spot on my bed. In all honesty it's not a problem if I do what I my body is telling me to do, but if I listen to my brain or heart it's a major problem.

"I'm supposed to be teasing him, but if I go to his dorm tonight I'll be giving in," I explain.

"I wouldn't consider it giving in, you were the one who teased him enough to make him want you to stop by tonight, right?" Ginny looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Right," I nod, thinking of the hand job I was on the verge of giving him in class. He'd wanted it as much as I had, and I still wanted it so why not go for it?

"Then go for it," Ginny smiles with a flip of her fiery hair. "Just make sure you keep playing by your rules. As long as you have the upper hand he can't hurt you."

"You make that sound so easy," I let out a nervous laugh. That's what I'm afraid of, letting Draco close enough so that he can hurt me. I need to keep my distance emotionally, but that doesn't mean I need to keep my distance physically, does it? My brain is shouting YES!, but I ignore it.

"How do you think I got Blaise?" Ginny sends me a sly smirk. Ginny is good at all of this, all of the games, she knows exactly what to do or say to hook the guy. I need a little bit more of that, but since I don't have it I'll just take Ginny's advice.

"Touché," I smile at Ginny as I shake my head. "I guess I'll be visiting Slytherin tonight. You'll cover for me, right?" I ask, knowing already that Ginny will. I cover for her and she covers for me. Now usually when she covers for me I'm just out late studying, not hooking up with the Sytherin sex god himself, but I don't really see why that would matter.

"Of course," Ginny says with a big smile. "But you owe me details in the morning," Ginny's eyes are big with excitement and anticipation.

"Okay," I nod, not really planning on giving her all of the details. Some things were better kept secret.

"You're a lucky girl Hermione," Ginny sends me a big smile as she stands from my bed and heads to the door. "Almost any girl in this castle would kill for a night with Malfoy," she's right, they would. I was going to make the most of this opportunity while I could. I would worry about any possible emotions later.

By the time dinner rolled around, I couldn't focus on anything but what was to come tonight. I'd tried to work on getting ahead on homework, but that had proved useless. I couldn't get Draco's smoldering grey eyes or his soft lips out of my mind. I wouldn't let my mind wander any farther than that because the thought of Draco's touch and his very hot body were too much. I would never make it to tonight if I let those thoughts into my mind.

I was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as I picked at the food in front of me. I had absolutely no clue what Harry and Ron were talking about next to me and I honestly didn't care. I was too caught up in my daydreams.

I wasn't allowing myself to look up at the Slytherin table because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away. I felt Draco's eyes on me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of looking. That is until Ginny nudged me with her shoulder and whispered, "Draco wants you."

I let my eyes flick over to the Slytherin table and meet Draco's grey ones. I cock my head slightly to the side in a silent, "What do you want?"

Draco subtly nods his head to the door before standing from his spot at the Slytherin table and walking towards the exit. I know he wants me to follow and I have every intention of doing so. I need to know what he wants. I wait until Draco's been gone for a few minutes before saying, "I'll be right back," to Ginny and stand.

I walk out of the Great Hall, aware of Harry and Ron's eyes following me, but I don't look back. I am standing in the foyer trying to figure out where I should start looking for Draco when a hand reaches out and pulls me into an alcove behind a statue. I look up to find myself standing only inches away from Draco. "Hey," I smile up at him. "What's up?"

"Are you still coming tonight?" Draco asks as he reaches up and pushes a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," I nod, unable to stop myself from looking at his lush pink lips. I unconsciously pull my bottom lip between my teeth as I imagine Draco's lips on mine.

Draco reaches up and gently pulls my bottom lip out from between my teeth. His grey eyes are dark as he leans in and gives me exactly what I wanted. His lips press against mine and my hands immediately wrap around his neck. We kiss for a moment before Draco pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"Great," Draco murmurs, he breath hitting my face. "The password's _Salazar_," Draco whispers before planting one more kiss on my lips and disappearing back out into the hallway.

I take a moment to collect myself before heading back into the Great Hall. So much for keeping the upper hand. I am a mess just from one kiss from Draco, I am completely in over my head, but there is no turning back now. I am going to Draco's dorm tonight, even though my brain is telling me I shouldn't. My body is going to win out because all I want right now it Draco, right now to hell with my brain.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here you go, sorry it took so long and I'm sure it's not that great, but here it is. Sorry it's taking forever to update, soon I should have more time to actually get into this.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

After my encounter with Draco during dinner, he was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't wait until I was alone in his form with him, but of course time dragged on.

Finally it was time to start making my way to the Slytherin common room. I was suddenly nervous. "You'll cover for me, right" I ask Ginny as I pass her in the common room.

"Of course," Ginny nods. I wasn't worried about getting caught. I was a prefect and allowed to be out at this hour. What I was worried about was Harry and Ron realizing I was gone. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen if they found out I was sneaking out to hookup with Draco, but I knew it would be nothing good.

I nod and quickly make my way out of the common room before Harry or Ron can notice, they already think I went to bed so they shouldn't notice my disappearance.

I made my way through the dark deserted hallways of the castle until I found myself standing at the entrance to Slytherin house in the dungeons. "Salazar," I said and the door clicked open. I walked down the hallway leading to the common room but froze when I heard voices. It hadn't crossed my mind until this moment that I'd have to make it through the Slytherin common room to get to Draco's dorm. What was I going to do? Only the length of the common room and steps stood in my way of being in Draco's strong arms again and I wasn't turning back now.

I slowly make my way to the end of the corridor to see who exactly is sitting in the common room. I groan inwardly when I see all of my least favorite Slytherin members gathered in the common room. Sitting there spread out on the couches are Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Pansy, as well as one friendly face, Blaise.

"Why did Draco go to bed so early?" I can hear Pansy whine as I hide in the shadows. I smile to myself because I know exactly why Draco is in his room, I just wish I was there with him.

"Who cares?" Blaise asks and I can tell he's rolling his eyes, apparently Pansy gets on his nerves as much as she does most everybody else.

Blaise looks over towards where I am standing as Pansy rambles on about Draco and I step out from the shadows slightly. Blaise's eyes land on my and he holds up a finger sending me a look saying, "I'll take care of it."

Blaise turns his attention back to his group of friends surrounding him as Pansy asks, "Are you still with that Weaslette?" there is a sneer in her voice that I can't see from where I am standing. I send her a death glare, even though she can't see me.

"Yes, but I don't think that's any of your business," Blaise says, standing his ground.

"I still think you can do better," Pansy says and I can see Blaise tense. I can tell he's trying to rein his emotions in. From what I have seen, Blaise likes Ginny. He's not just using her, which gains him approval in my book.

"I'm assuming better is you?" Blaise asks, his voice full of disbelief.

Pansy just smirks before standing and saying, "I'm going to go show Draco what he's missing." She saunters off up the steps I'm assuming in search of Draco.

"I've been there, he's not missing much," Blaise says quietly once Pansy is out of hearing distance. The guys surrounding him break out laughing, I have to fight to keep myself from laughing as well. "Well guys, I think it's time to call it a night," Blaise switches gears after everyone stops laughing.

The guys all nod in agreement as they murmur among themselves. Slowly, they all get up and file up the steps, except for Blaise. "The coast is clear," Blaise says turning back to face me.

I come out of the shadows and walk over to where Blaise is standing. "Thank you," I smile at him.

"Don't mention it," Blaise shrugs it off. "I assume you know where Draco's room is," he sends me a devious smirk that causes me to blush.

"I do," I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"Hopefully Draco's gotten rid of Pansy already," Blaise says as he starts up the steps and I follow him.

We reach the top and hear voices. "Oh come on Draco," Pansy's whiny voice is saying.

"Save it Pans," Draco says, his voice showing no emotion. When I reach the landing I can see Pansy standing in Draco's doorway and I can see Draco over her shoulder. His eyes flick up to meet mine and I smile. "Go to bed Pans," Draco tries to get rid of her.

"Fine, but when you change your mind you know where to find me," Pansy huffs before turning and stomping off down the steps and to her dorm. I hide behind Blaise as she passes.

Draco just rolls his eyes at Pansy's outburst before turning his attention to me and Blaise. "Thank you Blaise," Draco smiles over at his friend.

"No problem," Blaise nods before walking off, leaving Draco and I alone in the hallway. My nerves have taken over my body at the sight of Draco, but the nerves are overcome by my sudden need for Draco. All I want right now it Draco, anyway I can get him.

He stands there silently letting his eyes roam over my body before his darkening grey eyes meet mine. "Come in," Draco gestures to the room as he steps in.

I follow him into his somewhat familiar bedroom and close and lock the door behind me. I pause by the door and allow my gaze to roam Draco's body. I take in his floppy white blonde hair, his perfect skin, his kissable pink lips, his muscular black clad body and back up to his stormy grey eyes. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"You want me," Draco stands the fact as if it is obvious and I guess it probably is.

"Yes, I do," I answer, gaining courage as I take a step closer to him, slowly closing the distance between us.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draco asks as his hands snake out and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. My breath catches as my chest brushes against Draco's. I look up at him through my eyelashes and see that his stormy eyes are locked on mine. The look he is sending me makes me want to crash my lips against his and tangle my hands in his white blonde hair and pull him as close as possible, but I don't.

I hesitate as I stare up at him trying to decide how to play this. Should I just go for it and give in to what I want? Or should I draw it out and tease him like I'd been trying to do earlier?

I unconsciously bite my lip as my mind plays out the possible outcomes. Draco lifts his hand from my waist to my chin and pulls my lip out from between my teeth. "Stop thinking Hermione, you're not going to get away with teasing me this time," Draco's warm breath brushes over my face, making my breathing speed up. All I want is Draco, so why am I waiting?

I decide it's smartest to give in. I stand on my tiptoes as I tangle my hands into Draco's silky hair and pull his lips down to mine. The second our lips touch, I am completely lost in Draco. We are the only two in the world. I lose track of time as we stand there kissing, Draco's tongue battling my for dominance as Draco leads me over to his bed. We fall back onto it, Draco on top and continue to lose ourselves in each other as we let the passion overtake us.

Clothes are shed and hands are wandering, Draco knows exactly what he's doing and I can't get enough. I need him and I need him now! I slip my hand under the waistband of his boxers and push them down, making it pretty damn clear that I am tired of waiting. All I want is Draco and from the feel of it, all Draco wants in this moment is me.

Draco takes me to the edge and back several times, before giving in and giving me exactly what I need. It is amazing and perfect and I can't get enough. The feeling of Draco pressed against me in all the right places in almost more than I can take.

Draco and I stay in each other's arms for most of the night as we make great use of our alone time. I can't help but feel like there is something more there's than just physical attraction, but I push the thought away. I can't start thinking like that because I can't like Draco as more than what we currently are. It would ruin me if I fell for him, I just knew it would. That's why it was a good thing that I didn't like him like that…at least I think I don't like him like that.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy. In a few weeks things will clear up and I'll be able to consistently update. Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was last night?" Ginny asks as she plopped down next to me at breakfast the next morning. I hadn't seen her since before my night with Draco and I knew she'd want all the details.

"Good morning to you to Gin," I look over at her. I'm not really up for talking about last night quite yet. It's not that I don't want to talk about everything that went down with Draco, because honestly I have no problem talking about it. It was an amazing mind blowing night, but I was exhausted. It was nearly three in the morning before I snuck back to my dorm and it as at least four before I finally fell asleep after replaying ever little detail of the night with Draco.

"Yeah yeah good morning," Ginny waves her hands. "Spill Hermione."

"Not right now Gin," I say in a lowered voice. "Harry and Ron will be here any minute," I say as I look towards the door to see if they are coming through the door. They aren't coming through the door, but Draco is and my eyes meet his sexy grey ones. Draco drops his eye in a wink that sends the butterflies flying in my stomach. All I want to do is make my way across the great hall and kiss Draco senseless.

"Oh come on Hermione, give me something. They aren't here yet," Ginny says looking towards the door as well. "Ooh, but I see Mister Slytherin sex god is," she trills.

I gently nudge her shoulder and pull her attention away from Draco. "It was amazing," I say about last night, giving her minimal details.

"And?" Ginny pushed turning her attention back to me.

"That's all you're getting right now," I say, I can't give her more details right now because I'm afraid of what I might do when reliving the memories of last night with Draco right across the room.

"Fine," Ginny says with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, do you have plans tonight?" Ginny asks turning to me.

"Not that I know of," I answer. I really wish I had plans with Draco tonight, but he'd never made any indication last night when I was leaving that we'd do all of this again. I don't really know what's going on between Draco and I, but I'm starting to think I want more than just a mysterious physical relationship. At least I think I do, I'm not quite sure.

"Can you cover for me then?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "Do you have plans with Blaise tonight?" I ask following Ginny's gaze across the hall to where Blaise was sitting next to Draco. Both guys were looking over at us. Draco's eyes met mine and he sent me a sly smirk before turning back to Blaise. His dark grey eyes said all I needed to know. He wanted me as much as I did, but who was going to make the first move.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. I could tell she was head over heels for Blaise.

"I'll cover for you," I nod as Harry and Ron finally join us.

"Where we're you last night Mione?" Ron asks as he and Harry plop down across from Ginny and I.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. As far as Harry and Ron know, I went to bed early.

"We didn't see you all night," Ron says as he starts to shovel food onto his plate.

"I went to bed early, I told you that," I answer, pretending like that's what really happened last night.

"Oh," Ron says, dropping the topic.

The rest of the group falls into conversation, but I stand to leave. I need to go get some work done. I have a free period first and need to get a head start on hitting the library. "Hey, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the library," I say as I turn and walk off. I can feel eyes trained on me the whole way out of the great hall and I know they aren't my friends, no they are Draco's.

I grab a seat at the back of the library in the secluded corner where I teased Draco only a few days before. I settled in to work on my schoolwork, but my mind was elsewhere. I was exhausted and didn't have the concentration I needed to get my transfiguration work done, so I allowed my brain to wander. Images of Draco and I last night flashed through my brain. Draco's silky blonde hair falling over his forehead and he hovered over me. His soft pink lips working against mine as his hands tangled in my hair. His stormy grey eyes boring into mine before he took me to another world. The sight of his bare chest as he lay on the bed and watched me leave. Every little detail was perfect and I couldn't get enough.

"Hermione Granger, daydreaming?" a familiar husky voice says from behind me as a shadow appears and I jump in shock.

Turning around quickly, I see the guy who was in said daydreams. "Draco," I gasp in surprise. I really had been completely lost in my thoughts. I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"Yes, that is my name babe," Draco says as he pulls the chair out next to me. He doesn't take a seat in the chair though, instead he sits on the table facing me and places his feet in the chair. "Daydreaming of me, were you?" Draco asks with his infamous smirk as he leans over, his elbows on his knees.

I look up and meet his eyes. "Yes," I admit, there is no point in denying it. I have no problem with Draco knowing exactly what I am thinking of, or should I say exactly what I'm thinking of doing with him.

"All good I'm hoping," Draco smirks yet again, his eyes locked on mine.

"Of course," I smirk back at him, reaching out to brush the silky strands of hair off his forehead.

"Come over tonight and we can make those daydreams a reality," Draco says, the question coming off as more of a statement.

My heart skips a beat at the idea of spending tonight with Draco again, but I can't. "I can't Draco, not tonight," I answer. I'm really starting to regret that I'd just agreed to cover for Ginny tonight while she went out with Blaise.

"Oh come on love," Draco murmurs as he leans closer to me. All I want to do is lean in and kiss his pink lips, but I don't. I haven't missed the little terms of endearment Draco has used today and as much as they make me feel all melty inside, I'm afraid of what they mean. Is he just using them to draw me in so he can get what he wants? Or is he as confused about his feelings for me as I am confused about my feelings for him?

"I can't Draco," I repeat, allowing myself to reach out and graze my fingers over his slightly stubbled jaw. He is downright sexy today, his white blonde hair slightly tasseled, his chiseled jaw with the sexy stubble, and his soft pink lips, slightly bruised from my kisses last night. He is slightly disheveled today, probably because he's as tired as I am, and it is driving me crazy.

"Give me one reason why not Hermione?" Draco leans even closer in, his lips ghosting over mine.

I lean back in my chair to put some space between us, even though I want to just press my lips against his and forget about whatever we are currently talking about. "I promised I'd cover for Ginny tonight when she sneaks out with Blaise," I answer, still wishing I wasn't so I could be with Draco again tonight.

Draco leans backwards as he runs a hand through his hair, muttering, "Fuck Blaise."

I can't help but laugh. Draco seems so frustrated that his best friend is the reason I can't come to his dorm room tonight. This time I lean in closer to him, placing my arms on his thighs. "Sorry, but it's your own best friends fault," I smile up at him teasingly.

"Why can't you both sneak out?" Draco asks, ignoring my previous comment and sticking to the current topic.

"Harry and Ron," I answer.

"Damn those two. Screw them," Draco mutters. "Come on Hermione, I need you to come over tonight," Draco practically begs as he leans in closer again.

"Is Draco Malfoy begging?" I ask in mock shock.

"Dammit Hermione, you want to come over as bad as I want you to," Draco answers. Suddenly this whole conversation changed, Draco went from just wanting me to come over to telling me he needed me. If I was crazy, I'd think he may be slightly attached. The problem with that is, I think I may be just as attached as he is. I am starting to feel more for Draco and I'm not exactly how I feel about that.

"That may be true Draco, but I can't," I smirk up at him. I really like the fact that I am in control right now and it is going to stay that way. I am not going to give in, no matter how much I want to sneak out to Draco's dorm tonight. I'm hoping if I keep him waiting, maybe he'll want me even more. I need to stay in control, if I'm in control maybe I can stop myself from becoming attached even though I'm starting to think it's too late for that.

"Hermione," Draco whines. Yes, Draco whined, he's used to getting what he wants, but he's not getting it. Not this time.

"Sorry Draco," I smile as I start to gather my things. I need to get out of here now, before I go back on my resolve and give in.

As I'm closing my bag and getting ready to stand, Draco stops me by crashing his lips to mine. At first I am frozen in shock, but then I melt into him, forgetting everything else. Draco's lips fight against mine, he is trying to convince me and for a second it works. That is, until I come back to my senses and pull away. "I'll see you later Draco," I say with one last kiss before picking up my bag, standing, and leaving him behind.

As I reach the first bookshelf, I turn back and look at him just sitting there on the library table, staring at me in shock. "I'll see you around Draco and trust me, it will be worth the wait," I send him a wink before turning and walking away.

From behind me I hear him say, "Oh, I know it will be love." The last word makes my heart race, I'm already in over my head. It's too late to turn back now, but I don't really want to. All I want is Draco, the problem is I doubt he feels the same.

**Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the next chapter, it was suggested that I try to add in Draco's POV and I think that was a great idea. So, here is a chapter in Draco's POV. This is the first time ever that I've actually written from Draco's side of the story, so let's see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the feedback!**

* * *

Draco POV

I sat there in shock as Hermione walked away from me, I hadn't expected her to turn me down. Honestly I wasn't all that used to being turned down. I usually got what I wanted and currently I wanted Hermione Granger…bad. Just thinking about last night was enough to get me all worked up again.

I ran my hands through me hair and taking a deep breath I slid off the library table and make my way to the exit. There's no point in sitting there and hoping Hermione changes her mind. No, I need to take action. I'm not afraid to admit it, I like Hermione in more than just a physical way.

Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy and I like Hermione Granger. Trust me, no one's more surprised than I am, but it's true. I'd been trying to deny it to myself for years, but there was no point anymore. The second her lips touched mine the other night, I was screwed. She had me hook line and sinker and she had no clue about it.

I went through the rest of my day as if I wasn't secretly craving the taste of Hermione's lips and the feel of her body. I sat through class with her and somehow managed not to look her way. I pretended like there was nothing between us because at this point that's what I needed to do to make sure I didn't beg her to come over tonight. Even though I'd already practically done that, but I wasn't going to fall any farther than I already had.

I wanted her and she knew it, which was the best I could do right now. I would stay back and give her her space before swooping in and leaving no doubt in her mind that I needed her.

I let a few days pass before I decided it was time to make my move. Hermione and I hadn't spoken since that morning in the library, but I didn't miss the glances she stole at me when she passed. Yes, I only noticed them because I couldn't help looking at her well, but that's not the point. The point is, I stayed away, but I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to feel her lips on mine; I needed to try to get her to feel the same about me as I did her.

It was just after dinner and I knew Hermione would be on her way to the library, like always. I quickly got myself into position in the mostly deserted corridor right before the library. Yes, I had a plan. I'd stayed away from Hermione for the last few days, but that didn't mean she wasn't constantly on my mind. Trust me, she was the only thing on my mind no matter how hard I tried to get her out of there.

Right on time Hermione walks past the corridor I am standing in, alone. I reach out and grab her gently by the arm and pull her into the deserted corridor. She looks around in shock, grabbing for her wand. I pull her farther into the corridor, where no one will see us and push her gently up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Hermione bursts when her eyes finally land on me and she starts to relax.

"No talking," I say, effectively silencing her by slamming my lips to hers. Hermione hesitates at first, but then gives in as her lips relax and start to move against mine and her hands travel up into my hair pulling me closer. My one hand is tangled in her mop of curls, while my other hand is on her waist, pulling her body up against mine so I can feel the soft curves of the girl I can't get enough. The passion is sizzling between us and things are escalating faster than even I hoped for, I wish I was back in my room with Hermione. I was a trouble maker and a bad boy, but no matter how much I wanted to I wasn't going any farther than we currently were in this hallway in the middle of the castle where anyone could walk up to us.

As Hermione's hands start to undo the buttons of my shirt, I pull back looking into her big brown doe eyes. It takes all of my self control to stop myself from kissing her lips and taking her right there. I want her more than ever, that much is obvious by the sudden tightness in my pants.

Hermione gently pushes me away as she seems to come back to her senses. "What the bloody hell Draco?" she asks as she runs her hands through her hair in frustration. I can tell she's as worked up as I am.

"Does this really need an explanation?" I ask gesturing between the two of us, a smirk playing on my lips. I can't flat out tell Hermione that she's been the only thing on my mind for the last few days. I couldn't tell her I couldn't keep my hands off of her any longer. She wouldn't believe me even if I did. She'd think I was just using her to fulfill my needs, which in a way I was but I was in much deeper than that.

"Yes, it does," Hermione nods, putting her hands on her hips. Damn, she looked hot when she did that, then again I thought she looked hot doing just about anything.

"My dorm at eleven and I'll explain everything," I send her an award winning smile, hoping she'll agree to it. If she really wants to know why I pulled her into a deserted corridor and snogged her senseless, I'll tell her, just not here. If she wants to know the actually truth, I'll tell her that too.

"Draco, I am not coming to your dorm just so we can have meaningless sex," Hermione says, her voice full of indignation. I couldn't ignore the stab of pain that went through my chest at the realization that Hermione just thought I was using her. I knew that's what she'd probably thought, but it actually hurt to hear her say it because it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Who said it was meaningless?" I ask, reaching out and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh please Draco, are you seriously trying to tell me I actually mean something to you?" Hermione asks with a disbelieving eye roll.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. This was exactly why I hadn't allowed myself to get my hopes up that something would actually work out between Hermione and I. I knew I'd burnt too many bridges in the past for her to actually think that I was a somewhat decent guy.

I take a step forward as I let out a deep breath. I place my hand on her soft cheek and look her straight in the eyes. "That is exactly what I am telling you," I say seriously, before placing a quick kiss on her lips and pulling away.

Hermione stands there unable to respond. I take a step back down the hallway as I say, "If you want to give me a chance at proving it to you, you know where to find me." With those words I walk down the corridor and away from the library. Away from Hermione. I just put it all out there and there is no turning back now. If Hermione shows up tonight, there is hope. If she doesn't, I may just have to accept defeat and move on even though I'm not sure I can do that even if I have to. I fell for Hermione a long time ago, around the time she slapped me in third year and now I was finally admitting it.

There was nothing else I could do. I'd put myself and my heart out there, it was up to Hermione if she wanted to give me a chance or not. If she didn't I wouldn't be surprised, after all I was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger. If she did, then maybe there was a chance that all of my feelings weren't pointless. Maybe by some miracle, she could like me like I liked her. There was only one way to find out, wait until eleven and see if she showed.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I just let it take me where it took me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in my dorm room as I tried to figure out what the hell I should do. Did Draco mean what I thought he meant? Or was he just trying to get me into bed again? It shouldn't matter because I didn't like him, at least that's what I kept telling myself. I wasn't buying it though, I had fallen for him and I was in serious trouble.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I moan to myself as I continue to pace and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You're going to visit him tonight obviously," Ginny answers my rhetorical question from her stop on my bed. "Now stop pacing Mione."

I pause in front of the bed and groan. I can't get the feeling of Draco's lips on mine out of my head and it's driving me crazy. "Why am I going to obviously visit him?" I ask Ginny, wanting to see why she thought the answer was so obvious.

"Because you want him," Ginny rolls her eyes in exasperation. "The quicker you admit that to yourself the quicker you'll be happy," she says as she studies her nails, not even looking at me. She has been acting like I'm crazy since I came back from the library and told her about my Draco encounter. Maybe she was right, maybe I was crazy.

"I do not," I weakly protest, we both know I am lying. I want Draco more than anything, but I don't want to put myself out there for him to hurt me.

"Whatever Mione," Ginny rolls her eyes again. "Just go visit him tonight and figure out what he meant," she says.

"Fine," I give in. The only way to find out what Draco meant is to go visit him tonight, but won't that give him the wrong idea that I might actually like him. Would it be so bad if he had that idea? After all it's true, I do like him even if I can't admit it yet.

"Good girl," Ginny smiles at me as she stands from my bed. "Now get ready, you only have a few minutes before you have to leave.

The next few minutes pass in a nervous state as I start to pace my room again and try to talk myself out of going to see Draco, it doesn't work.

At eleven I find myself entering the Slytherin common room and trying to figure out how I was going to get passed whoever was in the common room and to Draco's dorm. I was surprised when the only two people I found in the common room were Blaise and the white blonde sex god I was here to see.

As I walk into the room, they both look up at me, Draco's grey eyes meeting mine and lighting up as he sees me. "You decided to come," he smiles at me. Yes, smiles, not smirks.

I just nod. "Let's get to it," I say as I gesture towards the steps. I am here for only one reason and that is to find out what Draco meant by this was more than meaningless sex, at least that's what I keep telling myself. We all know I'm here for so much more than that though.

"Lead the way," Draco gestures towards the steps as he stands from the couch. "Night mate," he says over his shoulder to Blaise as I make my way to the steps.

Once we are in Draco's room with the door closed behind us, I allow myself to look up at Draco who walks passed me and takes a seat on the bed. I stay standing by the door, waiting.

There is a silence as Draco stares up at me, waiting for me to take a seat, but I don't. Instead I break the silence and cut to the chase, "What did you mean earlier?" I ask, nervous for the answer.

"Why don't you come sit down and we can talk?" Draco motions to the spot next to him on the bed.

"I'm good," I decline the offer. I know if I sit next to him I'll end up giving in and snogging him instead of figuring out what he actually meant.

"Fine," Draco says as he stands and makes his way over to me, this isn't much better. "What do you want to know first?" Draco asks as he comes to a stop about a foot from me.

I ignore his proximity and answer, "What did you mean by this was more than meaningless sex?" I ask, refusing to make eye contact.

"Exactly what it sound like," Draco answers, his eyes on my face.

"You seriously are trying to tell me this isn't just sex to you?" I scoff. I don't believe it, well I don't want to believe it.

"That's exactly what I am trying to tell you Hermione," Draco answers, the use of my name causing my heart to skip a beat.

I roll my eyes, not wanting to believe him. If he likes me, then I am going to be in even deeper than I thought I would be. "Then what is it?" I ask, trying to keep my nerves in tack.

"What do you want it to be Hermione?" Draco asks, using his hand to lift my chin so I am staring straight into his grey eyes. "You seem to already have written me off."

I don't answer, I just stare at him trying to figure out how to respond. "You actually mean something to me Hermione, not matter how hard that is for you to believe," Draco says, his voice quiet.

Wait a second, did Draco just say I meant something to him? That couldn't be right. "You seriously expect me to believe I mean something more than an easy lay to you?" I scoff. "That doesn't sound like the Draco we all know so well," I roll my eyes.

"That's exactly my point Hermione," Draco's voice raises slightly. "You don't know me at all. You just see what you want. You think I'm some dick who doesn't have a care in the world. I might have used to be that way, but I'm not anymore," he argues.

"You're right, I don't know you at all," I agree. "That doesn't mean I believe you though," I say, the problem is I do believe him. I know he's telling the truth.

Draco reaches out and grabs my hands in his as he says, "I like you Hermione, whether you want to believe it or not is up to you."

"You do not like me," I scoff again, even though my heart is racing at the prospect of Draco actually liking me.

"Yes. I. Do," Draco says, taking a step closer with each word until there is no space between us or not. Before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine and he is pulling me even closer. I want to push him away and protest that he doesn't like me, but the kiss tells me everything I need to know. This kiss isn't heated and hurried like usual, no it is soft and slow and tells me he is telling the truth. Draco likes me. I like Draco, but I can't admit that. What the hell do I do now?

Draco pulls away slowly when he knows I've gotten his point. "You don't have to believe me, just give me a chance to prove it," he pleads with me, his eyes sincere.

"Why?" I manage to get out as I look up into his eyes.

"Why what?" he asks as he brushes hair behind my ear.

"Why do you like me?" I ask, I just don't get it. Why does someone like Draco Malfoy like someone like me, Hermione Granger? We are complete opposites.

"You're amazing and beautiful and smart and talented and perfect," Draco murmurs as his lips brush against mine, causing me to melt even farther into him. "What's there not to like?" Draco asks.

I study his face as I take in everything he's just told me. "Fine, I believe you," I answer.

"Good, so you'll give me a chance?" Draco asks hopefully, in a very un-Draco like way.

"How?" I ask, suddenly prepared to do whatever it takes to allow Draco to prove to me that he likes me. Maybe if he likes me enough, it won't be a huge problem that I have completely fallen for him. Maybe I'm not completely hopeless, maybe we can be idiots who fell for each other together.

"Let me take you out," Draco answers, his fingers gently tracing patterns on my hip.

"Fine," I agree. I can't deny that I want to go out with Draco. It's clear that this is more than just sex for both of us, so it only makes sense to see where it will go even if it's against my better judgment.

"Great," Draco smiles down at me and he's about to speak again but I cut him off. I don't want to talk anymore or process what's happening, so I do something very out of character. I smash my lips against Draco's and kiss him senseless. We kiss until we both forget about the previous conversation and fall into each other's bodies like the two nights we'd already shared together. Maybe there is a chance that there is more going on between us than just sex, but right now I don't want to think about emotions. They just mess everything us.

I already know I'm in to deep, I have fallen for Draco and it appears he has possibly fallen for me as well. I'm not sure where we go from here, but we'll figure that out later. Right now, I just want Draco's body and I'm not ashamed to let him know that as I let him take me to another world. We'll figure out what the hell is going on between us later, but right now I don't want to think about it.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I was nervous. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, was nervous because of a girl. This was definitely a first. I was nervous because of Hermione had reluctantly agreed to go on a date with me. Now I had to convince her she'd made the right choice. Convince her I wasn't the guy she thought I was. I had to convince her that I'd fallen for her because I had, hard.

I looked around the room one more time, making sure everything was perfect. I'd decided to use the Room of Requirement to make the date perfect. On the right side of the room there was a kitchen/dinning area with a table set for two and on the left side of the room was a big comfy couch and everything needed to watch a movie.

I'd never seen a movie and I didn't know how to work any of the equipment, it was all too Muggle for me, but I though Hermione might like it because she'd grown up in the Muggle world. The Room of Requirement had arranged it so that the proper electronics would work within the castle. I was hoping Hermione would like the gesture, if not we'd find something else to do.

I'd also considered having a bed appear in the room, but decided against it. Yes, Hermione and I always seemed to end up in bed together, but I wanted her to know that's not the main reason I wanted her, it was just a plus. I needed her to know that I was head over heels for her, all over her, not just her body.

I check the time and head out to wait in the corridor, Hermione should be here soon and she can't get into the Room of Requirement if I'm already in there. I leave the door slightly propped open so the room stays the same and lean casually against the wall as I wait.

I'm not used to this whole nervous thing and I don't like it. I just want to be calm, cool, and collected for Hermione, that's how I am with every other girl, but I'd come to the conclusion long ago that Hermione was different. First off, I'd never felt this way about anyone else. Second, no girl had been able to make me feel as good as Hermione had. And lastly, Hermione was better in every way than all those girls put together. Clearly she was different, so why should I react the same to her as I did every other girl?

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps approaching. I take a deep breath and put on my practiced nonchalant expression, even if I feel anything but nonchalant inside. Hermione turns the corner and my heart speeds up in my chest. She looks as amazing as ever. She's out of her usual uniform and she's donning a pair of jeans and a soft looking light blue v-neck that hugs her curves perfectly. She's not extremely dressed up, but she looks amazing. I'd told her to wear something comfortable, knowing already what I had planned.

"Hello gorgeous," I smile at her as she approaches. I really hope I'm not pushing it by calling her gorgeous, but I can't help it. I plan on telling it like it is tonight and she is gorgeous.

"Draco," she nods, her curls bouncing. It's easy to tell she's still unsure of what to think about me. I don't exactly blame her, but I'm going to prove her wrong.

"Right this way," I gesture as I push off the wall and hold the door open for her. My nerves are kicking in again as she walks in and I follow behind her watching her reaction as I close the door behind us.

Hermione pauses inside the door and looks around. "Umm, I was thinking we could have dinner and then watch a movie or something," I stutter. I never stutter. "I'm not sure how to work any of the movie stuff, but I thought maybe you'd like it…" I trail off as I run a hand over the back of my neck awkwardly. What the hell is happening to me? I've turned into a pre-teen boy trying to talk to the girl he has a crush on. What's going on? I'm Draco Malfoy and I've had more than my fair share of experience with girls. Why is Hermione causing all of my charm and smoothness to go out the window?

Hermione turns to look at me, a smile that makes my heart skip a beat on her face. "I do like it Draco. Thank you," she says, her deep brown eyes softening a bit as she starts to let her guard down and loosen up. At least we're moving in the right direction.

"Do you want to eat first?" I ask, still as nervous as ever, even my palms were starting to sweat and that never happened. Ever. Hermione had a funny affect on me. We'd already gone all the way together so why in the bloody hell was I nervous now? I knew the answer, it was because I really liked her and I was afraid I was going to screw it up.

"Sure," she nods and I lead her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her before taking my own seat.

We both fill our plates with the delicious food that the Room of Requirement provided, not saying a word. I'm not sure what to say; suddenly I've turned socially awkward, not like me at all. I allow my eyes to roam Hermione's gorgeous features as I try to get a hold of myself. Her brown eyes flick up to met mine. "What?" she asks, her brown eyes wide.

"Nothing," I shake my head and take a bit of my food. I look up at her as I decide to tell her what's going through my head. "Thanks for coming tonight Hermione," I say.

"I figured we deserved a chance to see what's actually between us," Hermione shrugs, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Hermione, I'm going to be completely honest with you," I say keeping eye contact with her. "I like you, like really like you. I can't explain why or when it happened, but it did. I know you want to hate my guts and I don't blame you, but I'm telling you I'm not that guy you think I am. I'm not the same idiot I was back in first year. I like you and I want you to like me and that makes me nervous as hell because if I mess this up tonight I know I'll have absolutely no shot with you," I admit everything that's been swimming through my mind. I know I need to put myself out there and show her how I really feel in hopes that she'll realize I've changed.

Hermione just stares at me, eyes wide as she processes what I've said. I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants as I wait. Hermione takes a deep breath and finally speaks, her eyes fixed on the table. I know whatever is coming is hard for her to say. "I like you too Draco," Hermione says quietly. "No matter how much I don't want to, I do," she admits as she chews on her bottom lip. All I want to do right now is pull those gorgeous kissable lips to mine, but I hold back. Suddenly my nerves are gone, knowing Hermione feels the same way makes this easier for some reason.

"So does that mean we may have a shot of making this work?" I ask with a small hopeful smile as I reach out and place mine over hers, getting her attention as her eyes meet mine.

"Yes," she nods, her brown eyes sincere. That's all I needed to hear. I lean across the table and press my lips firmly against hers, catching her off guard. I only let the kiss last for a few seconds before pulling away. Hermione's lips follow mine for a second before pulling back as well.

We smile at each other and fall into a conversation of small talk as we finish our dinner.

After dinner, Hermione sets up the movie and we settle on the couch to watch, Hermione cuddled against my chest. I held her close as I ran my hand slowly through her curls. I'd never actually cuddled like this with a girl; then again I'd never actually dated much. It was always more of friends with benefits, but with Hermione everything was different. I really had feelings for her and holding her close like this felt amazing. I never wanted to lose this moment, but I knew soon we'd have to return to reality where this was a secret relationship. I didn't care if people knew but I knew Hermione was worried about Potter and Weasley, so I was going to take whatever she was willing to give me, public or not.

"Thanks for all of this," Hermione said as she turned in my arms to look up at me halfway through the movie.

"You're welcome," I smile down at her as I brush a strand of hair out of her face. My eyes flicked down to her pink lips and I wanted to taste them, to feel them against mine, but I didn't want to distract Hermione from the movie.

Apparently Hermione had the same thoughts, except for worrying about the movie, because she reached up and pulled my head down so her lips met mine. The feel of her lips on mine set my whole body on fire and I kissed her back, movie forgotten.

Needless to say, we snogged throughout the rest of the movie, finally pulling apart when the credits began to roll. We took a moment to gather ourselves before Hermione looked at the time and stood saying, "I should get back." I nod in agreement, even though I don't want the night to end.

We walk to the door side by side, stopping in front of it. "I had a great time Draco," Hermione smiles up at me. "We should do it again," the words I'd been hoping for roll off her tongue.

"We definitely should," I agree, moving closer to her.

"Good night Draco," Hermione smiles as she stands on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I pull her closer and give her a real goodnight kiss.

"Good night Hermione," I smile against her lips before pulling away and opening the door.

This night couldn't have gone any better than it did. I was currently on cloud nine. Now I just have to see how it plays out and hope Hermione is actually mine.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
